


Happy Birthday Chèrie

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi, my name is chérie, which is French for my darling, and whenever someone says my name in a strong French accent, I get really embarrassed and very flustered, and I just had surgery today. I was wondering if I could request a Balthazar x reader smut fic? *blush* and maybe make it birthday related? (My birthday is May 29th!) thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Chèrie

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know the request specifically asks for a reader named Chérie, but I tried to make it so that the reader could either be named Chérie or that could be Balthazar’s nickname for the reader. I’m sorry I couldn’t get this out for your birthday. I hope you’re feeling better and I hope you had a wonderful birthday!

Warnings: Smut, unprotected sex, semi public sex (in the bunker kitchen) getting caught

Fic:

“Bonjour Chérie,” a thickly accented voice says from behind you, making you blush, “How are you today?”

“I um, I,” you stumble over your words. Balthazar always had that effect on you. Anytime he was in the same room as you, it turned you into a nervous wreck; it was even worse when he spoke to you. Your crush on him always made it difficult to work with him on hunts.

“It’s Y/N’s birthday,” Dean says, tipping his beer bottle towards you as if in solute.

“It is?” Balthazar asks cheerfully as he pulls out a chair from the table and sits next to you.

“Yeah,” you say quietly. 

“Well why didn’t you tell me Chérie?” Balthazar asks, your face turning an even darker shade of red, “We could’ve thrown you a party!”

“I-I didn’t want a party,” you mumble. To be honest, you wanted to celebrate your birthday by relaxing, especially since you’d just finished a hunt.

“Are you sure? We could always have a party of our own,” Balthazar suggests, leaning in towards you. His fingers brush your thigh and adrenaline rushes through your body.

“Seriously?” you hear Sam mumble.

“It is Y/N’s birthday,” Dean whispers back before smirking at you. If your face wasn’t beet red before, it sure as Hell was now. Balthazar snaps his fingers and a bottle of beer appears before him. You try to stay as calm as possible, being so close to Balthazar, but you find it difficult. As the night goes on, you find that you stumble less and less as your confidence begins to grow. Sam eventually says goodnight and heads off to bed soon followed by Dean, leaving you alone with Balthazar.

“So, what about that party you and I were going to have?” Balthazar asks as soon as Dean is out of earshot. You laugh, trying to brush off his comment because you figure he’s joking. “What’s so funny?” he asks, moving closer to you. One of his hands trails up your thigh, causing you to inhale sharply.

“Y-you were serious?” you ask, excitement and nervousness coursing through your veins all at once.

“Yes, I was Chèrie,” Balthazar says, “But only if you want me of course.” He pulls his hand away from you, but something makes you reach out and grab his wrist. A sudden burst of courage surges through you, forcing words from your lips.

“I want you,” you say. A smile spreads across Balthazar’s lips as he reaches out and wraps his arms around you, sliding you across your chair as he pulls you towards him. His lips meet yours and you tangle your fingers in his hair, drawing him closer. Balthazar pulls you into his lap before lifting you and setting you down on the table.

“You have no clue how long I’ve wanted you,” Balthazar says as he lets his jacket fall to the floor and pulls his shirt over his head.

“Actually, I think I do,” you counter. Balthazar weaves his fingers into your hair and crashes his lips against yours. You moan into the kiss as you trail your fingers down Balthazar’s bare chest. Balthazar breaks the kiss just long enough to remove your shirt and bra before pressing his lips to yours forcefully. His hands come up to knead your breasts as his tongue snakes its way into your mouth.

Balthazar breaks the kiss again, this time to push you back against the table. He leaves kisses along your jaw, neck, and clavicle, sucking your skin between his teeth and leaving marks at intervals. You moan and arch your back off the table as he kisses the valley between your breasts. Balthazar’s lust filled eyes flick up to meet your own as he sucks one of your nipples between his lips, his warm, wet tongue swirling around the hardened bud before he draws it out with his teeth. He switches to the other breast, treating the nipple as he did the first.

“Balthazar, I need you,” you say, trying to hurry things up. All you wanted was to feel him inside you.

“I suppose,” Balthazar says with a teasing grin, “It is your birthday after all.” A smile crosses your lips as his hands slide down your sides to your hips. Balthazar stands up straight at the end of the table before pulling you towards him. Your body slides across the table, a leg on either side of Balthazar’s body. You moan as his hardened length presses against your core. Balthazar snaps his hips against you a few times, drawing moans from you.

Before long, you begin to feel like you’re going crazy. You needed him inside you, now. You reach out and grab the front of his pants, fumbling with the button and zipper. Balthazar seems to get the hint. He releases your hips and his hands fly to the button of your pants. As soon as they’re undone, he pulls both your pants and panties from your body as you lift your hips to help him. In one swift movement, he pushes his pants and boxers down and takes hold of your hips. His hard cock presses against your core as he rocks his hips against you.

“Balthazar, please,” you moan. He nods and lines himself up with your entrance. You cry out as he thrusts into you, filling you to the hilt. He gives you barely any time to adjust before he begins thrusting in and out of you at a quick pace. You moan his name and writhe on the table as he fills you completely with each stroke. You wrap your legs around his waist and lift your hips in time with his thrusts, trying your best to keep up with his fast pace.

“Y/N,” Balthazar moans, his thrusts coming at an even quicker pace. The feet of the table begin to scratch against the floor from the strength of Balthazar’s thrusts. You reach above your head and wrap your hands around the edge of the table, trying to hold on to something solid as he fucks you hard against the table.

The knot in your stomach tightens as Balthazar moves his fingers to your clit and rubs harsh circles around it. His thrusts become erratic and his cock twitches inside you. “Balthazar,” you moan as the knot in your stomach breaks and your walls clamp down around his cock. Your back arches off the table and your toes curl as bliss washes over you in waves. Balthazar follows you soon after, moaning your name as his cock pulses and he spills himself inside you. You fall back against the table as Balthazar pulls out of you and leans over you, leaving kisses along your body. He reaches your lips and you twist your fingers into his hair, drawing him closer.

“Happy birthday Chèrie,” Balthazar mumbles. You smile against his lips before mumbling back.

“Thank you,” you say, “You made it a very happy birthday.” Balthazar chuckles before swiping his tongue across your bottom lip.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” A very unhappy Sam says from the other side of the kitchen, “We eat there!”

“Sorry Sam,” you say, startled by being caught in such a situation, by one of the Winchesters no less. You try to cover yourself up as much as you can, but you find it difficult. You’re sure your face is as red as a tomato once again.

“I’m not,” Balthazar says before wrapping his arms around you. You hear the flap of wings and the next thing you know, you’re lying in your bed. The sheets are pulled up around you and Balthazar lies by your side. His fingers trail up and down your body. “I’m also not done with you,” he says before moving to lie above you. You can’t help but laugh, you knew it was going to be a long night.


End file.
